Witness
Witness was a clone of Tattletale created by Echidna. She appeared in the "Missing Interlude", which was posted and then removed by Wildbow. Personality Like all Echidna's creations, Witness wanted to destroy everything her original held dear. She was one of the clones that retained some loyalty to her creator, seeing her as likely to cause more destruction than the individuals could on their own. Witness was unusually patient for an Echidna clone, willing to restrain herself from hurting people in exchange for long-term opportunities. In her interlude, she speculated that different clones had had their personalities altered in different ways by the cloning process, but Wildbow later said that he felt this didn't fit with the other clones' behaviourWorm FAQ. She disliked arrogant people, who reminded her of her - Tattletale's - father. On a related note, Witness retained the same animosity towards Faultline that Tattletale had. Appearance Witness had a grotesquely enlarged head, to the point where she could barely move. Her ability to move her lips was limited, although it improved somewhat with practice. Her arms and legs were small and weak. She had no skull, with an enlarged, visible brain. She had no neck; her head and upper torso, especially her left torso, were fused.“Portals,” Egg said. “It came up in planning. The big-headed case fifty-three that joined after the Eidolon revelations.” “Witness,” Weld said. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Abilities and Powers Witness appeared to have the same power as Tattletale, but had a hard time communicating at first, constantly stuttering as she talked. History Background When Tattletale was momentarily grabbed by Echidna, she created a clone, which she held back inside her.Missing InterludeHmm. Bummer to get this feedback. It wasn’t stuck on at the last minute, though. I did have the notion that a Tattletale clone was created from the moment I described Tattletale covered in vomit partway through the opening of the arc. I wasn’t 100% satisfied with this chapter as I was writing it (see above mention of distractions, other appointments; they didn’t help), but I’d promised it and I’d already invested the time to get three-quarters of the way through writing it. In the end, I opted to include it because it tied up loose ends (What happened to Vista & Shatterbird, the direction Weld’s people took) and also that it kept Weld’s team on the map with a degree of conflict/connection to the main plot. If people are that unsatisfied with it, though, I could scrap it. We pretend it never happened, I figure out another way to involve that group, and it doesn’t count as a donation chapter written (ie. I write another in a future week to make up for this one not staying up). - Comment by Wildbow on the Missing Interlude As a result of being "cooked" for too long, she was heavily deformed. She was released when Echidna was briefly trapped underground by the detonation of Coil's base. Battle against Echidna After being released from inside Echidna, she met Shatterbird, who was trapped underground as well. Making use of her power to understand the villain, she persuaded her to leave her alive and protect them both from falling masonry. She then tormented her until Vista found them both. She prompted Vista to kill Shatterbird and help her escape, then - realizing the battle against Echidna was over, pretended to be a Case 53 and talked her way into the Irregulars. Gold Morning Presumably, she died during the Irregulars' raid on Cauldron Compound. Ward A character by the name of Witness was mentioned by Sveta Karelia to be among the list of Case 53's who had been wronged by Cauldron.Radiation 18.3 Witness' appearance is confirmed later by Egg and Weld. However, it is unknown how much it is Witness from the Missing Interlude. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Echidna Category:Villains Category:Thinker Category:Drafts Category:Unknown Status Category:The Irregulars Category:Worm Characters